dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
WIN: WHO IS NEXT?
Detalles thumb|300px|WIN: WHO IS NEXT? *'Titulo': W.I.N: Who Is Next? *'Genero:' Reality Show *'País': Corea del Sur. *'Episodios:' 10. *'Cadena:' Mnet, tvN. *'Periodo de emisión:' 23-Agosto-2013 al 25-Octubre-2013 *'Horario': **Viernes, 22:00 hrs (Mnet). **23:20 hrs (tvN). *'Agencia': YG Entertainment Sinopsis El programa de supervivencia que determinó la formación del primer nuevo grupo de chicos de YG, desde la creación de BIGBANG hace 8 años. Se transmitió de manera simultánea en Mnet '''y '''tvN. "WIN Survival" tuvo 2 equipos: Team A '''que consistía en 5 miembros. Entre ellos estaba: Kim Jin Woo, Song Min Ho, Nam Tae Hyun, Kang Seung Yoon y Lee Seung Hoon; teniendo una edad media de 20 años. El '''Team B se compuso por 6 miembros, con edades promedias de 17 años. Entre ellos estaba: Kim Han Bin, Kim Ji Won, Koo Jun Hoe, Kim Jin Hwan, Song Yun Hyeong y Kim Dong Hyuk. El Team ganador tendría la oportunidad de hacer su debut inmediatamente después de que finalice el programa WINNER TV, que mostraría su preparación hacia el día en que debuten bajo el nombre de WINNER . El equipo perdedor no será capaz de hacer su debut por un período indefinido; volverán a los entrenamientos y evaluaciones. El ganador resultó ser el Team A. Integrantes TEAM A center|650px Los integrantes son: Seung Hoon, Tae Hyun, Jin Woo, Seung Yoon, Mino, *Jin Woo y bailarín *Seung Hoon y bailarín *Mino y bailarín *Seung Yoon vocalista y bailarín *Tae Hyun vocalista y bailarín TEAM B center|650px Los integrantes son: Jun Hoe, Yun Hyeong, Jin Hwan, B.I, Dong Hyuk, Bobby. *Jin Hwan y bailarín *Yun Hyeong y bailarín *Bobby y bailarín *B.I rapero, vocalista y bailarín *Dong Hyuk y bailarín *Jun Hoe vocalista y bailarín Episodios Curiosidades *G-Dragon y Tae Yang, que pasaron el tiempo de formación más largo de YG, participaron en la batalla de los grupos A y B, para ayudarles a producir canciones y dar consejos. G-Dragon como mentor del team B, y Taeyang del team A. * La canción principal del programa fue el tema 'Shake The World de G-Dragon *Ambos grupos fueron al concierto de G-Dragon, y fueron bailarines en su etapa de regreso en'M!Countdown', el día 12 de septiembre. *En el episodio 7 hubo un cambio de líder. Mino se había lesionado el ligamento del tobillo, y por ello, el CEO decidió remplazarlo, poniendo en su lugar a Kang Seung Yoon. * J.Y. Park, CEO de JYP Entertainment , confesó que se sentía más afectuoso al Team A, pero si tenía que intervenir en algún grupo, sería al Team B. *En un episodio, los chicos fueron a competir contra otros trainees de JYP Entertainment . Los que compitieron ahora forman parte de GOT7 y DAY6 . *Aún cuando al principio la mayoría de YG Family votaba por el team A, después de la batalla escogieron al B, a excepción de T.O.P y Seung Ri. *En la batalla final, episodio 10, Tae Yang, quien fue mentor del Team A, dijo: "El Team A ha practicado conmigo antes. Pienso que han mejorado mucho, en tan poco tiempo. Ahora ellos están disfrutando en el escenario y se ven realmente naturales. ¡Ustedes han trabajado duro!". ' Sobre el "Team B" y 'luego del Programa: *El grupo se formó y comenzaron a entrenar en Enero de 2011 con los 3 integrantes originales: Jin Hwan, Bobby y B.I. *B.I ha sido siempre el líder del grupo, desde su formación cuando éste tenía 14 años. *Jun Hoe se unió al grupo en Abril de 2012, más tarde, en ese mismo mes lo hizo Yun Hyeong y finalmente, en Noviembre de 2012, entró Kim Dong Hyuk. *Los compositores principales del grupo son B.I y Bobby, aunque en Climax, el tema compuesto para la final de WIN: WHO IS NEXT?, colaboraron todos. *Cada miembro tiene un anillo, que simboliza su amistad. *Tienen una estrecha relación con WINNER, en especial con Mino Seung Hoon, tanto es así que les dieron a estos dos sus anillos para que les diera suerte en su próximo debut y carrera. *El 11 de Abril de 2014 se anunció que participarían en el YG Family World Tour: Power in Japan los días 12 y 13 de ese mismo mes en Osaka y el 3 y 4 de Mayo en Tokio. Una decisión tomada a última hora por el CEO de la compañía debido a la demanda de los fans japoneses. *Participaron en AIA Festival junto a la YG Family en Seúl el 15 de Agosto de 2014. Enlaces *WIN Facebook Oficial *TEAM A fan cafe official *TEAM B fan cafe official *Media Daum Win: Who is Next? Galería Archivo:1237653_145893905621435_246261837_n.jpg Archivo:WIN-WHO-IS-NEXT_teaserimage2.jpg Archivo:WINNER_WIN.JPG Archivo:564517_1458793675621458_13571073_n.jpg Archivo:1234132_145893778954781_401296686_n.jpg Archivo:644483_1568239594586866_859626517_n.jpg Archivo:1385976_156239501253542_1818266866_n.jpg Archivo:1377045_156239504586875_568880727_n.jpg Ver http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/WIN:_WHO_IS_NEXT%3F/Participantes Galería de las Participantes. Videografía Archivo:Team A - Heart Attack Dance|Heart Attack + Dance Archivo:Team B - Hard Dance|Team B - Hard + Dance Archivo:Team A - New Day Dance|Team A - New Day + Dance]] Archivo:Team B - Turn all the lights on Dance-0|Team B - Turn all the lights + Dance Archivo:Team A - Don't Cheat On Me (TAEYANG)|Team A - Don't Cheat On Me (TAEYANG) Archivo:Team B - One of a Kind (G-DRAGON)|Team B - One of a Kind (G-DRAGON) Archivo:Team A - Wedding Dress (TAEYANG)|Team A - Wedding Dress (TAEYANG) Archivo:Team B - That XX & Crayon (G-DRAGON)|Team B - That XX & Crayon (G-DRAGON) Categoría:Mnet Categoría:TVN Categoría:Reality Shows Categoría:KProgramas Categoría:Musical